Bez słów
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Co może łączyć nastoletniego Chłopca, Który Przeżył i dorosłego, niezastąpionego szpiega Zakonu Feniksa?


**Bez słów**

* * *

Istnieją nadzieją, oddychają dniem wczorajszym, nie wierzą w przeznaczenie, doszukują się kłamstwa w najlżejszym oddechu. Oni – ludzie wojny, nieznający wytchnienia, marzący o spokoju ducha, pragnący kojącej ciszy. Chociaż jeden z nich jest dorosłym mężczyzną a drugi nastoletnim chłopakiem, nie różnią się tak mocno, jak z początku mogłoby się to wydawać.

Nie ufają sobie nawzajem, niczym uprzedzeni złorzeczą jeden drugiemu.

Ten pierwszy – z zawiści, chcąc odpłacić jadowicie za błędy, które nie były winą drugiego.

'Jego ojciec był okrutnikiem, czerpał przyjemność z poniżania słabszych, a on – on jest taki sam'

Ten drugi – dla zasady, podsycając w sobie agresję, karmiąc ją i hodując niczym ulubione zwierzę;

'Widziałem, krzywo na mnie spojrzał, to oznaka zdrady, z pewnością jada Voldemortowi z ręki'.

Obracają winy innych ludzi przeciwko sobie nawzajem, korzystając ze słabości drugiego (och, tak, znają swoje słabości doskonale). W oczach jednego płonie szyderstwo, w oczach drugiego – nienawiść.

'Gdyby nie był taki zarozumiały, nie ginęliby niepotrzebnie ludzie, gdyby nie był tak naiwnie pewny swojej nieśmiertelności, być może nie wystawiałby osób, które ma czelność nazywać przyjaciółmi, na pewną śmierć. Za kogo on się uważa, że żongluje życiem innych niczym nieudolny cyrkowiec, pozwalając, by żonglerskie piłki wypadały mu z rąk? Założę się, że to właśnie jego arogancja kazała mu namawiać owego nieszczęśnika w samym sercu labiryntu, aby uchwycili srebrny puchar jednocześnie.'

'To jego wina, że straciłem chrzestnego ojca. Kpił z niego, szydził z niego, wypominał mu, że jest słaby i dlatego całkowicie zbędny Zakonowi. Zarzucił memu chrzestnemu, z wyższością wymalowaną na ustach, że tchórzostwo i głęboko zakorzenioną bojaźliwość wyssał z mlekiem matki, naśmiewał się z jego osobistego więzienia, przypominając, że tkwi on w murach bezpiecznej strefy, podczas gdy inni narażają własne karki. Czyż nie świadczy to dosadnie o jego przewinieniu?'

Gardzą sobą, jak nikim innym, wszczynają zajadłe sprzeczki w samym środku rozszalałej, okrutnej wojny, która dla nikogo nie ma litości, oboje będąc w swej upartości tak absurdalni, że niemal śmieszni. Prześcigają się w konkurencji o to, kto okaże się lepiej poinformowany w sytuacji od drugiego, walcząc bezkompromisowo o pierwsze miejsce, sięgając po metody, jakie mogą być koszmarne w skutkach dla nich obydwu.

Jeden, spędzając dnie na posyłaniu sztucznych ukłonów i fałszywych słów posłuchu oraz oddania, chroniąc prawdziwe intencje za solidnym murem zbudowanym ze wspomnień, które wyselekcjonował starannie, gotów przedstawić je jako domniemany dowód swojej lojalności, wyławiając wypowiadane nieroztropnie słowa spośród całej gamy monologów czy dialogów padających z ust istot, kryjących swe tożsamości za białymi maskami i wysokimi kapturami, decydując o tym, które z nich mają wartość priorytetową i te jako pierwsze przekazując swym wojennym sojusznikom.

Drugi, spędzając noce na pilnowaniu, aby umysł, w którym coraz częściej, coraz umiejętniej się zatapiał, nie wykrył jego obecności, śledząc wszelakie zdarzenia z punktu widzenia samego pomysłodawcy, analizując związane z planami odczucia tego jedynego, przez którego wszystko, co ma zostać wprowadzone w czyn, musi się prześlizgnąć, tego jedynego, który ustala, którą z idei odrzucić, a którą zainteresować się bliżej, tego, który decyduje o ostateczności.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Czy są jakieś nowe wieści, Severusie?

Trwa świąteczna przerwa, którą zielonooki młodzieniec spędza w tym znienawidzonym przez siebie, przeklętym na wieczność domu, którego ściany krzyczą na co dzień głosem ostatniej osoby, która mogłaby go jeszcze przyjąć pod swój dach na stałe, uwalniając spod dłoni, uprzedzonego do wszelakiej magii, wujostwa.

Teraz podnosi wzrok zza czytanej przy kuchennym stole książki i spogląda przelotnie w stronę starszych czarodziejów stojących za otwartymi drzwiami pomieszczenia.

— W rzeczy samej, dyrektorze. Czarny Pan już dopracował skrupulatnie plan ataku na ministerstwo. Zamierza naprzeć na cały system od środka, używszy pośrednika zaklęciem Imperius podporządkować sobie najbardziej wpływowych aurorów, a następnie wzbudzić panikę, wysyłając trzydziestoosobowy oddział, mający wkroczyć do budynku wejściem dla urzędników, z Lucjuszem Malfoyem na czele. Stanie się to za osiemnaście dni, po zachodzie słońca. — Przyciszony głos nie zapobiega dosłyszeniu przez młodszego maga każdego, ulotnego słowa i teraz zamyka powoli czytaną książkę i odkłada ją na zarysowany blat stołu.

— W tajemnicy szykuje także natarcie ośmioosobową grupą, która ma przedostać się bezpośrednio do wewnątrz, poprzez kominki dla odwiedzających, które porozstawiane są na całej długości głównego holu. Przewodzić jej będzie Walden Macnair, który pracując po pierwszym upadku Voldemort'a jako kat w ministerstwie, doskonale zdołał się zapoznać z korytarzami i przejściami budynku. To genialne zagranie, ze względu na to, iż wszyscy skupią swój wzrok na Lucjuszu, którego szybko skojarzą jako wiernego Śmierciożercę, który potrafi poruszać się swobodnie po gmachu. Ów liczny oddział, który ma zaatakować otwarcie, jest jedynie odwróceniem uwagi od zasadniczego triku — odzywa się młody chłopak i uśmiecha się chłodno, gdy dwoje par oczu osiadają na jego twarzy jak materialny ciężar.

Pierwszy odzyskuje rezon mężczyzna szczelnie opatulony czarną, długą peleryną podróżną, mrużąc wściekle niczym rozjuszony, dziki wilk swe obsydianowe oczy i wykrzywiając wargi w cierpkim wyrazie.

— Czy mi się zdaje, Potter, czy twoja inteligencja jest naprawdę aż tak znikoma, skoro nie potrafisz wpoić do swej pustej, sławnej głowy, iż śledzenie poczynań Czarnego Pana to niebezpieczne i ryzykowne zadanie i z tego względu nie jest ono twoją domeną? Czyż zeszłoroczne zdarzenia niczego cię nie nauczyły? — cedzi z lodowatą, stalową nutą.

Harry Potter przerzuca stronę czytanego podręcznika i na powrót spogląda na jego treść.

— Ależ nauczyły mnie, doprawdy, bardzo wiele — odpowiada niemniej zajadle. — Teraz już wiem, aby nie ufać ani słowom: 'odczuwanie bólu jest największą siłą', ani 'za bardzo mi na tobie zależało'.

Albus Dumbledore wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, krzywiąc się, jakby przed sekundą został ugodzony pięścią w twarz.

Na krótką chwilę w pokoju zapada błoga cisza, która, oczywiście, jest nazbyt kojąca, aby trwać bez końca. Zielonooki krzywi się, jakby połknął cytrynę, kiedy pełen udręki głos dyrektora przemawia, rozpraszając, tak przyjemne dla jego uszu, milczenie.

— Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, jak bardzo mi zależy. — Wypowiedziane niemal szeptem słowa zostają skwitowane gorzkim śmiechem, który wyrywa się z gardła Harry'ego bez udziału woli. Powoli wstaje z krzesła i odwraca się, by spojrzeć prosto w błyszczące, niebieskie oczy.

— Och, rozumiem, oczywiście — mówi cicho, świdrując dyrektora wnikliwym, ostrym spojrzeniem, nie dbając o to, że zachowuje się niegrzecznie. — Jednak niezależnie od tego, co pan o mnie uważa, dyrektorze, jestem osobą, która czerpie doświadczenie z minionych zdarzeń, ucząc się na błędach, zarówno swoich własnych, jak i cudzych. A ja dowiedziałem się na własnej skórze, iż wpierw kieruje pan do mnie słowa 'Harry, jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny', a następnie odwraca się pan plecami i udaje, iż jestem przezroczysty przez dziesięć miesięcy.

Młodzieniec sięga po swoją książkę i rusza w stronę drzwi.

— Harry…

Wychodzi bez słowa czy choćby gestu pożegnania i znika na schodach prowadzących na piętro.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Nienawidzą gry narzucanej im przez dyrektora, trudno nawet stwierdzić, w którego godzi ona bardziej.

Pierwszy otrzymał rolę tajnego szpiega, podwójnego agenta, któremu nie wolno się zawahać.

Drugi – wybawiciela ludzkości, naznaczonego, żywego pomnika walki, jaką toczą z ciemnością, któremu, ze względu na wzór, jakim jest dla innych, nie wolno okazać słabości.

Oboje są ofiarami wojny, która zbiera swoje żniwa, mimo iż żaden z nich nie ucierpiał trwałej, nieuleczalnej, widocznej blizny (z wyjątkiem tej jednej, tak znanej ludzkości, przecinającej czoło Harry'ego, którą ten maniakalnie stara się ukrywać pod włosami).

 _Możesz sobie nosić tę swoją bliznę jak koronę, Potter, ale nie myśl, że będę cię z jej powodu traktował ulgowo._

Czarnooki puka najciszej, jak potrafi, z miną wyrażającą irytację w drzwi pokoju, który zajął młodszy mężczyzna i popycha je, nie czekając na zaproszenie (którego zapewne i tak by nie otrzymał).

Zielonooki leży na łóżku i wlepia wzrok w sufit, nie spoglądając, choćby kątem oka, w stronę starszego mężczyzny.

— Dyrektor kazał mi przekazać, że wznawiamy nasze sesje Oklumencji — mówi tak, jakby zmuszał się do przeciśnięcia każdej kolejnej głoski przez swoje gardło, a następnie wypluwał ją z niesmakiem do atmosfery.

— Jakże niespodziewane — szydzi młodszy mag, wciąż nie zaszczycając intruza ni jednym spojrzeniem.

— Uważaj na swój ton, Potter. Chyba nie chcesz zarobić sobie szlabanu na samym początku świątecznych ferii? — lodowato strofuje go Snape.

 _Jest mi to, doprawdy, całkowicie obojętne_ — myśli zielonooki, jednakże na głos mówi jedynie:

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie, panie profesorze.

— Słuszna decyzja. — Czarne oczy drwią z niego, choć ani na chwilę nie tracą czujności, z jaką śledzą każde drgnięcie na twarzy młodego czarodzieja.

W powietrzu wisi cień trwającej od piętnastu lat, obustronnej nienawiści.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Teraz – po dwugodzinnym treningu – siedzą naprzeciw siebie przy dużym, mahoniowym biurku.

Pierwszy przygląda się młodzieńczej, lekko pobladłej twarzy, nie komentując ujrzanych scen jego wspomnień ani związanych z nimi odczuć.

 _Ona zabiła Syriusza, zabiła go, teraz ja ją zabiję!_

Drugi milczy uparcie, wpatrując się w swoje własne dłonie niemalże martwym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

Trwają w bezruchu dość długo, zielonooki nie potrafi jasno określić ile dokładnie, lecz dużo później, gdzieś pod wieczór, gdy wreszcie podnosi się, aby odejść, czuje, jak bardzo odrętwiałe są jego nogi.

— Dumbledore wie?

— Och, zapewne się _domyśla._

Szyderstwo jest wyraźne w głosie młodszego mężczyzny.

Czarne oczy spotykają zielone.

— Dumbledore'owi naprawdę zale…

— Profesorze, nie widzę potrzeby, dla której miałby pan karmić mnie tymi kłamstwami.

Tym razem nie karci go za to, że został zagłuszony w połowie wypowiedzi. Tym razem nie mruży w niemej agresji oczu i nie odejmuje przyciszonym głosem piętnastu punktów Gryffindorowi.

— On cię kocha, Potter.

W pomieszczeniu na powrót zapada głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie rytmem ich oddechów.

Snape nie ucieka się do szyderstwa, a Harry nie okazuje względem niego nienawiści.

 _Mamy wsp_ _ó_ _lnego wroga, potrafimy zrozumieć się bez słów._


End file.
